This invention relates to the use of certain carbocyclic, ketones, aldehydes and esters in repelling mosquitoes (Aedes aegyptae) which carbocyclic compounds have the structures:
(i) methyl anthranilate: ##STR5##
(ii) MELOZONE.TM.: ##STR6##
(iii) LAVONAX.TM.: ##STR7## and
(iv) CYCLEMONE A.TM. the mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR8##
The need for safe, non-toxic and aesthetically pleasing materials capable of efficaceously repelling blood feeding arthropods such as the mosquito species aedes aegyptae is obvious particularly in view of the fact that such blood feeding arthropods as Aedes aegyptae carry a number of harmful viruses; harmful to various mammalian species.
Carbocyclic ketones and esters have been demonstrated to be useful in repelling Aedes aegyptae as set forth in Wilson, et al, I, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,926 wherein compounds defined according to the structures: ##STR9## have been shown to be useful in repelling aedes aegyptae (wherein in each of the compounds one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond and each of the other of the dashed lines are carbon carbon single bonds).
On the other hand, Wilson, et al, II, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,446 have shown that the compound having the structure: ##STR10## is an attractant for insects such as (Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae) (the house fly) .
The carbocyclic aldehydes, ketones and esters of our invention have properties and structures different in kind from those of the prior art. The efficacy of the carbocyclic ketones, aldehydes and esters of our invention is unexpected, unobvious and advantageous for the purposes of repelling Aedes aegyptae from three dimensional spaces inhabited by such Aedes aegyptae.